Amargo
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta] "Toma un sorbo de la bebida, observa al joven frente a él, el sabor amargo inunda su boca. Todo ha cambiado y ambos lo saben." Kaneki y Hide post-arbol aogiri. No yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes pertenecen a Ishida Sui. Yo solo soy una fan que escribe para otros fans sin animos de lucro.

**Notas:** Esto podría situarse en el lapso post-Aoigiri tree. Ciertamente comencé a escribirlo después de ver el cambio de Kaneki teniendo en cuenta que ya pensaba que Hide lo sabía todo desde el principio, pero lo deje a la mitad y aunque ya se acabo el manga (Fuera del nuevo manga continuación) quise retomarlo como un "**Y si esto hubiera pasado...?**".

* * *

_***-Amargo-***_

* * *

Hide, sentado a la mesa de la sala, se encuentra cabizbajo, pensativo. Siente la mirada de su mejor amigo sobre él, sabe que actúa de forma extraña, tenso, pero no puede evitarlo. Observa, fijamente, ese hilo de vapor que sale bailando de su taza, desfilando hasta perderse en el ambiente.

A pesar de no estar así -uno frente al otro, tomando café, juntos, y hablando de diversas cosas- desde hace algunos meses, se siente como si fuera demasiado tiempo. Como si la última vez que visitó Anteiku y bebió un buen café junto a él, hubiera sido hace varios años.

De reojo, observó esas manos, con uñas teñidas de negro, rodear el objeto que reposaba frente a él. Lo llevó a sus labios, y dio grandes sorbos. Hide lo imitó, tocando sus labios con el borde de porcelana de su propia tasa, bebiendo calmadamente, sorbos más pequeños.

El sabor amargo inundó inmediatamente su paladar.

Hide ya lo sabía, a partir de ese momento ya nada sería igual entre ellos. No hacía falta que Kaneki lo dijera, lo sintió así desde que le abrió la puerta de su casa.

Bajó la taza, posándola en el mueble. Negándose a levantar la mirada hacía la persona al otro lado de la mesa, negándose a los cambios, negándose a la realidad. Hide podría ser extrovertido, podría tener facilidad para hacer migas, pero ninguna persona con la que hable podría remplazar a Kaneki.

Se había propuesto hacerse amigo de ese niño callado que leía libros en los recreos, que todos los días estaba solo y que se veía tan triste siempre. Lo cumplió, durante esos largos años que llevaban de conocerse era él quien siempre se preocupaba por él… A falta de una familia, Hide se había propuesto ser la de Kaneki.

Volvió a beber un sorbo de café, esta vez un poco más rápido y grande, quemándose un poco la lengua y la garganta, juntando el coraje necesario para enfocar sus ojos en aquel ser, ahora alvino, que no apartaba la mirada de la taza que sostenía a altura de su pecho.

Sonrió con melancolía, ¿Habría posibilidad de que pudieran seguir siendo una familia?

—¿Sabes? — Habló, como siempre, le tocaba a él deshacer el silencio. Se irguió, derecho, con una sonrisa despectiva. — ¿Cabello blanco, uñas negras? Ser rebelde no te queda — Declaró.

Kaneki entonces sonrió, tímidamente, y con esto la tensión del ambiente se relajó un poco. Ken no lo iba a negar, había extrañado bastante a Hide y su peculiar forma de cortar la tensión. Porque con todo lo que había pasado sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba, escuchar las bromas de su mejor amigo, y que este le contagiara su buen humor.

Volvió a sorber un trago de aquella bebida.

Sin leche y sin azúcar. Café puro. Amargo, pero delicioso.

Lo transportaba a aquellos momentos en Anteiku, donde solo era un empleado más aprendiendo a ser un ghoul. Suspiró, levantó la vista y se encontró con el rubio, quien dirigía la mirada hacia la taza que le correspondía.

Añoranza y tristeza empañaban la que generalmente era una alegre mirada.

Kaneki no quería verlo, pero ya lo sabía.

Hide no quería darse cuenta, pero ya lo había descubierto.

—¿Regresaras a la universidad? — Preguntó el rubio con un hilo de voz. El alvino pasó saliva, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta que le quitaba la capacidad del habla. Los dos lo sabían y ninguno quería ver la realidad.

—No — Respondió tan quedito que pensó que el otro no lo había escuchado.

—Lo supuse. — Suspiró solamente para hacerle notar al medio ghoul que lo había escuchado.

Una vez más, Hide llevó a sus labios la vajilla de porcelana y sorbió otro gran trago, dejando que la sustancia caliente llenara cada rincón de su boca con aquel sabor amargo que no sabía si era producido por el café o por la realidad que se abre cual escenario frente a él.

_Demasiado amargo_.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse:** Quiero escribir algo más extenso de Hide, de como se enteró (Bien, es claro que lo sabía desde que el jefe y Kaneki hablaron de esto, cuando salieron de la habitación donde Hide dormía, este abre los ojos, dando a entender que lo escuchó todo), o más bien que fue lo que pensó cuando se enteró, cuando Kaneki fue secuestrado por Aogiri, cuando los del CCG fueron averiguando poco a poco el misterio de Kaneki, y finalmente cuando se vuelven a encontrar. Personalmente amo a este personaje, me pone triste que aparentemente este sea el primer fic en español que habla de Hide u.ú y una simple viñeta D: (?) bueno, es que no me dió el cerebro para hacerlo más grande xD

En fin... lo de "amargo" se me ocurrió desde el cap del manga (Cuando lo subtitularon, claro xD) donde Hide esta sentado frente una máquina dispensadora diciendo "es amargo", cuando al principio del cap Hide le había dicho a Kaneki sobre su teoría de "la hija". Lo animaron pero no recuerdo si ahí también pasó todo en el mismo capitulo (Cambiaron tantas cosas que ya ni sé que dejaron igual y qué no xD).

Espero que les haya agradado, como dije, amo este personaje. Era mi segundo favorito, pero luego Suzuya se ganó el lugar dejo a Hide en tercero :3 El punto es que el rubio me encanta -w-


End file.
